


Slowly Falling Into You

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe-Hockey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their epic bro-mance is actually something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly Falling Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Stargate Atlantis belongs to MGM and definitely not me.

Evan Lorne, Right Wing for the Atlanta Puddlejumpers tight-laced his skates. He glanced at David across the room, sitting at his stall as David grinned back. They were both here after hours and in their regular clothing.

“We’re going to get in so much trouble for this,” David told him.

“Suicides for sure,” Evan agreed gleefully. “Coach Weir is going to be pissed.”

“Then why are we doing it?” David asked.

“Because the ice is nice? I want to skate for the pleasure of skating? I can’t sleep? Pick one.”

David rolled his eyes and stood up. “Well, c’mon then. If I’m going down, then you’re falling with me.”

Evan laughed. “If you want to go down,” he suggested and waggled his eyebrows.

“You’re terrible,” David scoffed as he pulled Evan up on his feet.

They walked down the hallway, taking off the blade guards and stepping onto the fresh ice. Evan inhaled, letting it fill his nose with the smell of the rink. He glanced over to David as he stretched, not willing to screw up his body. Evan thinned his lips and started his own stretching, knowing he shouldn’t risk pulling something either. Even though he’d rather watch David. After a bit, they stood up and started skating laps.

David turned around and skated backwards as he grinned. “So, did you hear about what happened in Colorado?”

“No. What’s going on?” Evan asked, not caught up on the league gossip.

“Apparently they’re getting a new Captain. O’Neill is getting his C taken. Some new guy. Mitchell or something.”

“Cameron Mitchell?” Evan asked. “I knew him from Juniors. He broke my nose,” he said with a scoff. “How did he get Captain?”

“Apparently he’s not as much of a bruiser anymore?” David suggested, doing some fancy skating.

“Hmm. I thought he was always going to hit first and maybe ask a question later,” Evan said dryly.

“Well, he learned his lesson after Worlds and our lovely French Twins set him straight,” David added archly.

“Good. I mean, he was starting to be a dick,” Evan said.

“Well, he’s definitely more of a nice guy now. People grow up, I suppose.”

Evan nodded. “Did you ever have any mishaps when you were younger?” he asked, doing some backwards skating himself as he did a spin.

“No. I was working on eating enough. I was too thin most of the time.”

“Gee, would not have guessed that,” Evan replied sarcastically.

“I can’t help it. I was born this way,” David told him as Evan laughed his ass off.

“Lady Gaga you are not,” Evan said.

“Just put your paws up,” David quoted.

Evan laughed again. “Please tell me that you left your iPod at home?”

“I did, lucky you,” David said as they did a few more laps.

There was a whistle as both of them jerked to see Assistant Coach Sumner standing on the edge, looking pissed and motioning them to get off the ice.

“Shit,” Evan whispered as they skated over to him.

“You both know you can’t be out here like this. We’re going to have to Zamboni this ice again!” Sumner yelled at them. “This is fucking selfish behavior. I’d expect this from the Sheppards, but not you two!”

Evan flushed. “I’m sorry, Coach.”

“Damn right, you’re sorry. You should be happy they didn’t call the cops on you instead of calling me. Or worse, Coach Weir. Get your skates off and go home. Practice is in two hours. Get some food and I’ll tell Coach to take it easy so you don’t fuck up your legs for the game later.”

Evan nodded and they put their guards back on, hurrying to get to the locker room.

***

Evan and David sat together at a diner, eating breakfast at the Atlanta diner. They both ordered the Belgian Cream Waffle with Ham, Bacon, and Sausage with a side of juice. Both of them had already broken the rules, they figured they might as well go for broke. Evan smiled at David, realizing that he felt something for him.

Oh fuck.

Damn his feelings. They had been inseparable since they had first met and had even moved in together. But this was… He wasn’t supposed to feel this way.

“So, how much yelling do you think we’ll be in for?”

“A lecture then suicides,” Evan guessed.

David picked up the check. “I guess we’d better go to our doom then,” he said, going pay the cashier.

Evan sat back and sighed. Nothing wrong with liking a buddy, right? Except, everything.

***

A few weeks later, they were in another ice rink, lacing up their skates. Evan glanced over to David and smiled.

“At least you found one that isn’t owned by the team this time,” David griped.

“C’mon. You know it’s fun. Plus, we’re off for two days.”

“Which is the only reason I’m going along with this.”

“I miss having ice to skate on anytime I wanted,” Evan told him, going serious. “We used to have a rink in our backyard during the winter and I had a membership to a rink.”

“Is that why you’re insisting on skating and possibly fucking up your knees? Because you want a rink in your backyard?”

“No,” Evan told him.

“You’re a fucking liar.”

“Am not,” Evan defended halfassedly.

David rolled his eyes and stood up. “Well, c’mon, Evan. Let’s tear this ice up.”

Evan was so past gone.

***

The season was over. They had gotten knocked out at the last minute with an impossible goal that Chuck hadn’t been able to stop. Everyone was near tears. They were so hot, so good and just… nothing. All their hard work… gone in an instant. He felt David’s hands on his shoulders, pushing him out and into the car as they headed home. John was the Captain, he would be dealing with the press and Coach Weir so they got out while the getting was good.

Evan sank down into the couch once they got home as David sat next to him, both silent and heartbroken. It felt like a few hours passed when David broke their silence.

“Do you want to skate later?” David asked softly.

“You’re not too tired?” Evan questioned, turning to look at him.

“Not for this,” David told him.

Evan nodded. He wiped his eyes. “We were so fucking close.”

“I know. I wanted it too. Fucking assholes,” David cursed.

“Fuck,” Evan whispered.

***

They slowly skated across the pristine ice, the noise of their skates cutting lines into the ice the only sound they could hear. Evan grabbed David’s wrist, pulling him into the center as he looked up at the taller man.

David met his eyes as they leaned closer together, kissing each other.

FIN


End file.
